Limit
by chaffy123
Summary: Takes place when Zoro first meets Tashiji, he is reminded on Kuina. When the Kuina look alike is threatened, how far is Zoro willing to go the save her? Yaoi, non-con, Smoker X Zoro.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.. No matter how much I would like to...

Summary: This takes place during the Logue town time arch. It is the first appearance of Smoker and Tashigi.

Zoro meets Tashigi and is reminded of how similar she looks to his deceased friend Kuina. In order to save her from danger, how far is Zoro willing to go?

* * *

- Chapter 1 -

* * *

Zoro's POV

"We are here!" Luffy exclaimed. "This city is also known as "the town of the beginning and the end". Where Gol. D. Roger was born and executed."

I woke up from Luffy's shout and yawned. My wounds from Mihawk were feeling better. I stretched and stood up.

"I am going to see the execution site!" Luffy was waving his arms around.

Nami cuts in, "Please don't attract any more attention. Your head is already worth quite a lot of money."

"Meat~ meat~ meat~" Luffy already started singing and jumped off the boat.

I smile.

"What are you smiling about Zoro?" Nami shouts in annoyance, clearly unhappy about the way Luffy treated her.

"Oh, could I borrow some money?" I asked, the weight of just one sword was beginning to unnerve me.

Nami's face beamed. "Of course, but you have to pay me back, with three times the interest~."

of course. I nod faintly and head out into town.

Sword shop, sword shop.

* * *

Smoker's POV

"Sir, I just got a report that..."

"Whaddya want?" I was annoyed. I glared at the marine, unhappy to be disrupted.

"There is a rumor... that...th... the 30,000,000 beli pirate is on the harbor. "

I raised my eyebrow. That should be the highest bounty in the East Blue. Hopefully he is someone that is actually worth my time.

I cleared the smoke in the room.

"Sir, we have 400 men that are ready to battle anytime."

"No need, I am going to go to the harbor."

"But sir..."

"Are you doubting your superior's decision?"

"No sir. "

"Good." I stood up and started to walk towards the shore. All the pirates who want to go to the Grand line must pass me. I smirked. This should be fun.

As I got to the harbor, I heard loud shouts and saw pirates loading food and boxes on to their ship.

"Who do we have here? A marine? Hahaha!" A dirty beaded man shouted to me.

"Go captain!"

"Yeah, beat him up!"

I sigh and take care of this crowd of pirate.

These pirates would not even last 1 day on the Grand line. I shake my head as I tighten the rope around the captured pirates.

"You.. you are smoker.. You..." I knock the captain out before he can continue.

"Sir, you are as brilliant as always. Taking care of the strongest pirate in the East blue in a mere 10 seconds. "

"You really think this guy," I kick the knocked out captain," is the person we are looking for?" Oh dear, if he is worth 30,000,000 beli, the world would be in so much trouble. A cheerful voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Do you know where the execution site is?" A dark haired boy asked me, with a wide smile. He had a straw hat.

I paused. There was something special about this kid. Something that I cannot pin point. "Yeah, follow the direction of the smoke."

"Thank you~" He smiled and left.

I stared at him for a little while and then shook my head. I processed to go back to headquarters.

* * *

Zoro's POV

Where is heck is the sword shop in this city? Maybe I should ask someone in that crowd. I notice two men and a woman standing in the middle of the crowd.

"Hey, watch where you are going!", one of the men was obviously annoyed.

"I am sorry." The woman bowed her head and apologized.

"Do you think that it enough?" he continued, the second scum cheered him on. "What is your problem!" They were about to draw their swords and I put my hand Wado Ichimonji and took a deep breath. As their swords were drawn and I was about to take a step. The woman was quicker and already attacked the two. I let out that breath I didn't remember I was holding. Due to the strength of her movements, the woman's glasses fell. The crowd quickly dispersed but she was still on the floor searching for her glasses. On instinct, I grabbed her glasses and held them out to her.

"Um, here are your glasses." I held out my hand.

"Thank you."

She lifted her head up and my heart stopped beating.

It was Kuina.

*crack*

The wound that I thought was long healed teared open.

"Ah, my glasses!" she cried.

I look down and the glasses broke in my hands. I tensed up too much when I thought I saw Kuina.

"You have to pay for my glasses! There were expensive too." She said.

I nodded, but I really did not have that much money. "How much will that be?"

"Probably more than what you have." She replied after looking at me intently.

I swallow and try to take a step back. She looks exactly like Kuina. "What makes you say that?"

"The frown between your brow. Come on, you probably have a weak wife and hunger children to feed." She blabbed on her own, disregard my expression entirely.

Even the way she spoke put a knife in my heart.

"Come, I will find you a job at the marine headquarters." She took my hand. I flinched noticeably. She smirked. Ah, great the marines.

As we got to the marine base, she quickly led me into a room and locked the door. Suddenly, I was starting to feel uncomfortable in this situation. It may have to deal with the physically wounds throbbing from Mihawk; it might be the fact that I only have one sword whose former owner's twin was standing right in front of me; it might be because of the scent in this room. It was too sweet and calming. I was starting to have trouble thinking.

"Kuina, what is going on?" I ask.

"I am not Kuina." She smiled. Shaking in concentration, I was able to hear what she said next. Which cause me to also draw my sword. "You are going to pay me, with your body."

It wasn't likely that I would be able to strike in my stance. Also, the thought of wielding Wado Ichimonji against his owner was unnerving.

Snap out of it! It is not Kuina, this is… just a person that looks and sounds exactly like her.

"The name is Tashigi." She leaned in and whispered. "Just relax, there is no way you can escape now without the antidote. The smell in this room will drive you crazy unless you have relief." She reached down and grabbed my crotch and rubbed it. "Right there."

I let out a suppressed moan, this was really bad. My eyes were blurring.

"Stop it..." I could only bite down and snarl out as I started to lose my sight.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter 2 -

* * *

Luffy's POV

Yay~ I finally found the town square. I glanced at the top of the stadium. I wonder what it was like to be executed. Everyone would have been looking at you. Ah, the thrill and excitement that must of been roaming through Roger's body.

Hehe, I am going to climb on top and see for myself.

"Hey, what are you doing?" an old man asked.

"Hehe, just climbing to the top. " I shouted.

"You can't do that. It is the property of the marines. " he shouted back.

"Aw, don't be so selfish." I continue to climb on to the podium.

"So, you are Luffy." A new voice suddenly was added in.

I look down, it was the guy that gave me directions! Hopefully he would convince that old man to let me up.

"Get down here at once!" He shouted.

Smoker's POV

I have no idea why Luffy was attracting so much attention. He was different from all the other pirates, I'll give him that. A part of me knew that he was similar to Gol. D. Rogers but did not want to admit it.

"Get down here at once!" I shouted, I was beginning to become annoyed, hopefully Luffy is worth while and I could have a good time.

Suddenly, his arms let go and his body stretched out far beyond what was capable of a human. It was a devil fruit user.

"Ahhhh, I am stuck!" He cried out.

Is his head really worth that much?

Beginning to become impatient, I threw a punch in his direction. It landed on his stomach and his legs came down from the bars. The podium snapped in half. I stepped around from the debris, and instantly, a fist jumped out in my direction. I dodged it as the rest of the body followed that fist and flew out.

Easily, I was able to dodge all of his attacks. Oh my, I don't even think I need to use my powers to take of him. Was I wrong about having too much false hope? My self doubt was annoying. I was about to land a finishing punch on Luffy, tired of just dodging his attacks that were too slow.

"Gomu gomu no... Ops, I missed..." He missed me and bounced far far away.

For some reason, I think he did that on purpose. What to thank me for giving him directions? Was this a joke to him?

I watched him fly out of sight and stomped back to the marine base.

* * *

Zoro's POV

My head was throbbing, the sign that someone surely knocked me out. What happened?

I wanted to open my eyes, but found that everything was still pitch black. Then I felt the fabric over my eyes and realized that I was blind folded. I tried to open my mouth, but also found that I was unable to carry out this task. No way, they gagged me too?

As my mind was beginning to clear, I felt the cold air hitting my flushed skin. Why did I ache the feeling of being touched? Suddenly, everything hit me at once. The drug; Kuina; broken glasses... Was she trying to rape me back there? Back there. It dawned on me that, I was still under the influence of the drug. My awareness make the drug stronger. Something wasn't wrong, but something told me that I did not want to know what was wrong.

"Are you finally awaken? My dear?" I hear Kuina's voice.

She took off my blind fold and I frowned at my current state. I was cleaned and now nakedly displayed on a bed. My arms and legs were spread and chained with metal and ropes. As I tried to pull my arms, I felt like I could not pull out any strength. Looking down at my body, I was disgusted and blushed. Nipple clamps were kissing my nipples and my cock was confined in a cock ring, these two devices were attached to a collar around my neck.

"Look at me," Kuina... No... Tashigi whispered, "There is no use trying to escape. The wounds on your body are enough to kill you. I drugged you to a point where an elephant would be weak in the knees for days. You should be glad that you woke up." She smiled slyly.

"Now moving on to the main dish. This body of yours. I can't see properly without my glasses, but you feel great. " Her hand moved up and down my body. She avoided my leaking manhood. She was dressed in tight black short shorts and a black bra 2 sizes too small. Her breasts were about to pop out from their constrains.

"Mhh.. mm... " I protested and closed my eyes, my tears were on the verge of slipping out. The vibrations in my throat pulled on the rest of my body; my nipples and cock. It also caused me to moan aloud again, I bit down on the gag. The touches continued, unhappy with my reaction. They tugged on my nipples and pressed down on my manhood. I bite down harder.

Sensing this, Tashigi removes the gag.

"I want to heard you. Or else," She licks my reddened mouth, "I am going to have to punish you."

As I was about it try to knock myself out. The door was suddenly knocked down.

Tashigi visibly frowns and I can sense her tinge of fear.

A man appeared at the door. He had white hair and was surrounded by smoke and he glared at me as I caught his glaze.

He turned his head away, "Tashigi, I warned you about being men into the marine base. Last time, I told you that if you kidnapped someone, I was going to kill you right?" His smile might have seemed like he was joking, but his eyes held killing intent.

"Smoker, I can explain."

"Tashigi, unless this man was willingly serving you, I cannot allow this to happen. You have no right to kidnap and play with people. "

Kuina. Tashigi's eyes lowered and she lost all of her lust and what was left had only sorrow. My heart cringed at his sight. It was exactly like Kuina when she said she will never be as good as a boy. It was the look I saw her with last, before she died.

"You are still paying me right?" I spoke. Surprised at the huskiness of my own voice and the words that slurred out of my mouth.

* * *

Smoker's POV

I could already sense Tashigi's guilt, the same look that she had every time I found out.

"You are still paying me right?" My eyes widened. There is no way she found someone that was willingly doing this? Wow, unless she really did? There is no denying, the man that laid on the table was adorable. He was lean and not too muscular. Green haired that was natural if you eyed his crotch. Most importantly, he had a very pleasing attitude. His eyes were strong even under the heavy influence of the sedative drug. His lips were begging to be ravished. His pants were... breath taking.

"See, Smoker. This one is willing. " I totally forgot Tashigi was still here.

"Very well. Leave." I commanded, I needed something to take my anger out. I thought that the straw hat would be the one. Turns out that he was just another worthless pirate. I felt my possessiveness and lust rise up more and more. "That is for me to decide."

Without another word, Tashigi left me alone with this doll.

"So, you are willing eh? " Wonder why. Who cares. I flicked his dripping manhood. He moaned. Ah, just a lewd sight.

"Serve me well and I will not kill Tashigi." It was a stab in the dark, but from the intensity in his eyes. I seemed to hit jack pot. He was trying to save Tashigi. I would never actually kill the girl. She did have some very disturbing interests that left men ... different after the experience... I never encouraged it, but if the second person was willing, that was a totally different story.

I smile and kiss down to the unwilling man.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

- Chapter 3 -

* * *

Zoro's POV

His mouth never left mine as Smoker took off his clothes. He was surprisingly gentle as he attempted to stick his tongue down my throat, but I kept my jaw clenched. He frowned and bit down on my lip and sucked on the blood. I could feel the metal-like taste spreading through my mouth, but I did not open my mouth.

In this situation, pain was what I wished for.

"So, you like playing hard to get eh?" The man above me asked. "Very well."

My eyes widen as he got off the bed and left to be in a dark corner of the room. For a second, I had false hope. That he would just leave, and I would go to the sword shop. Oh yeah. My sword.

"Hey is this yours?" The white haired man asked me, holding up my sword.

I nodded.

"Do you want it back?" He asked.

Shocked by his question, I nodded again, afraid to do anything else.

He smiled, but his eyes were evil.

"Beg me for it."

I could feel the anger ripping through my body.

"Beg, or I take Tashiji's head and your sword. It really is a very good deal."

I bite my lips till I felt the wound opening up again. "Please."

"That's better." He walked towards me and dropped my sword on the bed. He then, proceeded to turn me over. I whimpered at the friction it created with the front side of my body. He chained my collar to the bed post, so that I could no longer turn my head around.

"You wanted your sword, so, I am going to give it to you."

Was he letting me go?

And then I felt his hands fondling my ass. His hands were warm and disgustingly, I leaned in towards his touch. My voice was threatening to spill out. I press my head harder on to the pillow. I heard his chuckle and blushed.

All of a sudden, he stuck a finger in my anus. I let out a groan. Under the influence of the drug, it felt really good. He kept probing my ass. The only sound in the room was my pants. I tried to control it, but all I could feel was the invading finger. Gradually, he added a second finger and then a third. I wanted to tell him to stop. But I was gone too far and the pleasure I was feeling... It overwhelmed by drug induced mind .

Then, without, warning, he removed his fingers. I let out a sigh of relief, but hated myself for wishing that he did not.

"Do you still want your sword?" Questioningly, I still nodd. Too afraid to let my voice out. "Right, you even begged nicely about it."

That dragged me a little bit back to reality.

"Don't tell me you don't want it now."

* * *

Smoker's POV

I smiled as I sank the handle of his sword into his pink pucker. He tensed visibly.

"How does that feel?"

"No... stop..." he winced, identifying the object.

I sped up and sank the handle all the way down to the sword guard. I slapped his ass cheeks, forcing him to moan out and tighten around the sword. Man, I was starting to get jealous. In sank in to about 5 inches.

"Stop.. Take it out..."

I flipped him over gently. "Aw, but I thought you really wanted your sword." His dick was stand up straight and looked adorable. His nipples were perked and red. His eyes were moist and half lidded. This was even better than the beginning.

"Please."

I smirked. Surprised by the request. "You are so greedy and inconsiderate. I just keep doing you favors." I move to pull out the sword, then, as his face relaxes I pull it back into him. Earning a wanton moan. Now that he was facing up, I can see how his muscles tense, his eyes squeeze shut, his dick pulse. It was all very addicting, I could feel my dick hardening. I continue this action and watch him break down little by little. Finally, after several minutes I stop.

"Please.. that it out..."He was on the verge of crying, so I pulled out all the way. But I prepared something else for his fuckable ass.

"But your mouth down here is still hungry. Look, it is still opening and closing, trying to grasp onto something." I blew on his ass hole and it quivered. I went ahead and licked it, and then reaching my tongue into the stretched hole. Earning sweet pleads. The drug was now fully in effect. Without the cock ring, he would have bursts long ago.

I shoved a hidden 7 inch rubber dildo in his ass. He almost screamed.

"I am getting tired. " I sit down on the bed, with my smoke, I untied this chains. "You are going to be helping me with my problem for the next little bit." I sit the green haired man up and kiss down on his lips.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

- Chapter 4 -

* * *

Zoro's POV

As I was unchain, I couldn't even sit up straight. My eyes were blurry and my mind was buzzing with lust. I needed to touch myself, and to be released. However, I stopped myself. That Smoker guy is still staring at me like I am some type of meal. As he leaned down to kiss me this time, I granted him access and them bite down on him as hard as I could.

He hit me on the side of my face. I smirked.

Pain could make me snap out of this, but pleasure just pulled me further.

Smoker suddenly had a dark gleam in his eyes and he shifted slightly.

"Ahhh..." My insides were trebling.

"Aw, what a sweet sound." Smoker complete wiped the smirked off my face and brought me on the ground.

"Kneel down before me." I didn't obey, but that was all the strength I had to prevent my self from falling to the ground. The floor was cold and I didn't want to be humiliated even more in my current state. But it all felt so good. I never submit to anyone and this feeling was terrible. However, the pleasure from the drugs were slowly taking over the rational part of my mind. The part that told me I was weak and needed to get away.

As I was distracted with my own thoughts. Smoker was getting inpatient.

He held out his cock and moved my head on top of this manhood.

"Get to it like the good little slut you are. "

He really did not give me any choice. The musk was tolerable physically, but humiliating emotionally. He forced by mouth open and jammed his dick down my throat. "Bite and I will kill her. Oh, and touch yourself, I want to see how much you are enjoying this. If you don't do it, I am going to have to help you."

I moaned as I feel the vibrations in my ass increase, I spotted the controller in his hand. His finger tugged on my nipple clamps, "Put in a show!" he hurried.

My cock was dripping, but I didn't want to touch myself. Smoker was annoyed and just fucked my face, but after he realized I was not doing anything, he stopped.

He kicked me on the ground and spun me around so my ass was facing him.

"See that puddle you created?" He pointed to were my precum was leaking. "Clean it up, not with your hands. It is warm up."

I didn't bulge. And out of no where, he spanked me. My insides squeezed the vibrator and I moaned loudly. There was no pain, only waves of intense pleasure. "That was punishment, and you are to thank me for hurting my hand. This will not end until you clear up that mess."

My mind dulled and I blanked out from the sensations.

* * *

Smoker's POV

"One, thank ... you..u."

"There we go, just lap it up like the dog you are." I started to rub and squeeze his red dick, squeezing the tip and turning up the vibrations.

He lapped his own seed up quickly, good thing too, cause I wasn't into spanking.

The green haired creature turned his head, "May.. may I please cum?"

My eyes widened. I wonder what snapped inside the swordsman. Nevertheless, I smiled.

"After you let me." I whispered.

He started grinding his ass on to me, it was super sexy. "Nice try, but you have got to use your mouth."

He immediately turned around and started lapping my hard on. It was a breath taking sight.

"Take it in your mouth, go all the way... There... ahh.. your nose is sniffing my pubes." I ruffled his green hair and then, I decided to play a trick on him.

I held his head, and pulled out. He whimpered.

"I don't think you have shown enough to want my cock."

"Why? I .. really.."

"Just a few minutes ago, I had to punish you."

"Please..." The poor man didn't even know why he was pleading anymore. He was totally lost in pleasure.

"Alright then, tell my cock what a good cock it is, and keep it in your mouth next time."

"It is so hard and large. I want it... Please"

Aw, it was so cute. I could not resistant any longer. I let him take my dick.

Occasionally, I would attempt to pull out only to have the man cry out and suck harder.

Finally I came in his deep down his throat. He felt really good.

"Is it my turn now?" He stared up at me.

I smiled back down. "But you did not touch yourself. How was I suppose to know what you really enjoyed that?"

"I'll.. I'll do it again.. and touch.."

I shushed him, not wanting to become hard so soon. "No, I want to see your touch yourself. Now, get on your back."

He obeyed.

"Jerk yourself off." He did, and moaned and whimpered. I sat back and enjoyed the view.

I turned the dildo to the max and he screamed and his hand stopped.

"Ahh, I can.. can't... cum... "

"Poor doggy. Keep going."

"But I really can't."

I pulled his vibrator all the way out, earning a delightful cry. There were tears threatening to spill. But I was really enjoying this.

"Finger your little slut hole." And he did, it was beautiful. I would tug on his nipple rings once in a while to hear his voice go up and my cock was hard again.

To think that someone of like him, tough and wild, reduced to a moaning, wanton slut was thrilling. Even if the drug is definitely all that is working.

"I.. can't.. I.. take.. more.." His speech was blurring.

I held his hands and stop him from vigorously rubbing his dick and ass.

I waited like this for a minute. Enjoying the view.

"Please, let me cum."

"You know, I have a name? Call me Smoker."

"I know, Smoker."

That did it, that was all it took for Smoker to plunge deep inside the man.

"AHHHHHHH!" He was letting out a scream every time I thrust in. It was addictive.

I was groaning deeply, feeling close.

"Smoker... smoker.. Let me cum.."

I grabbed his cock ring and ripped it off. White semen shot out like a hose, accompanied by screams from the man underneath me.

I came too, inside his tight and heated passage.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

- Chapter 5 -

* * *

Smoker's POV

That felt really amazing. It was the best feeling I have had in ages.

However, guilt washed over me as I started to realize the condition the green haired man was. He passed out from the overload in pleasure, his frighting scars were threatening to rip open. I carefully laid him on the bed and then cleaned his body up using a wet towel. I frowned at seeing the man twitch away from my touch as the effects of the drugs were worn off.

*knock knock*

"Is it really important?" I rubbed my temples, the relaxing feeling slowing leaving me and I was slowly dragged back to reality.

"Yes sir, I am afraid... " I covered the man on the bed with a blanket and I frowned at the thought of leaving him. He really was one of a kind. I dressed myself properly and opened the door.

"What is it?"

"That straw hat... the straw hat man... " The marine was muttering.

I sighed, "He was the pirate with a high bounty?"

"Sir, how did you know?" In shock, he dropped the sheet.

"I had a feeling." I shook my hand and used smoke to pick up the rest of the wanted pages. A green head caught my eye.

Are you fucking kidding me?

I feel my smoke getting out of control from my annoyance. Striking fear to the marine. "You are dismissed."

He nodded and bowed and scrabbled away.

I knew he was different, but Roronoa Zoro? The ex- pirate hunter that became a pirate with the Straw Hat?

Damn.

* * *

Zoro's POV

Where am I? I tried to open my eyes, but all I could feel and see was smoke.

White blurry smoke.

My mouth was filled with the taste of cigar. I frowned, it reminding me of the shit cook.

Trying slowly to sit up, failing.

Uh?

I felt pain in a place that should not have felt pain.

Oh well. Probably fell somewhere.

I felt like a part of my memory is missing.

Let's see.

Oh yeah. That girl that looked like Tashigi, and I broke her glasses. I was going to pay her too.

Did I fall asleep after that?

Probably... I tried to sit up this time, suppressing the moan.

"You're up already?" A strange voice asked.

I looked to the voice's direction and rested my hand on the sword.

"It is alright, and you are at marine base anyway." The man slowly appeared. He had a strong built, white hair and had 2 cigars sticking out of his mouth. He was also wearing a series of cigars across his upper arm. The man seemed to be troubled, but I disregarded that.

"Feel free to leave anytime." With that, he looked at me one last time and left.

To be honest, the man in front of me was making me feel nervous. But I stood up and walked out the door.

What the hell was I doing on a bed? Oh well.

It took me a while to navigate the maze like marine base, trying not to capture attention.

Oh yeah! Sword shop, sword shop.

THE END


End file.
